Interminable, eterna aventura
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Durante los primeros años, el primer día de agosto había sido algo que le pertenecía a ellos, algo que compartían y que era único para los ocho de ellos. Eso había cambiado gradualmente, sin que se dieran cuenta. Este primero de agosto prometía algo diferente.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Interminable, eterna aventura**

_1 de agosto - _**00:02 a.m**

A Mimi le encantaba quedarse con Sora cuando estaba de vacaciones en Japón.

Si viajaba con sus padres, ellos volvían a la casa que había sido suya en la infancia temprana —un lujo que podían permitirse—, pero en sus visitas esporádicas, esos viajes sin más antelación que una memoria, Mimi prefería quedarse con Sora. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Hikari, por supuesto. Y con Miyako también. Planeaban cosas para hacer todas juntas durante sus visitas, pero su tiempo con Sora era especial para ella.

—Creo que soy un poquito celosa y no me gusta mucho compartirte —le había confesado vez. Las mejillas de Sora se habían pintado color carmesí porque así era ella, pero su sonrisa había sido indudablemente agradecida, risueña.

No estaba segura si eran _mejores_ amigas. Su relación no era típica de las historias de ese tipo de amistad, jamás lo había sido. Y, aún así, era especial. Sin cuestión alguna, lo era. Mimi siempre sentía que podía contarle todo a Sora, que ella la escucharía y, a pesar de que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus decisiones, la apoyaría. O, por el contrario, le daría una nueva perspectiva. Fue fundamentalmente lo que ella había hecho cuando Mimi se había vestido de princesa consentida.

—¿No crees que es mucha comida? —preguntó Piyomon en voz baja, mirando todos los bocadillos que habían acomodado sobre la mesa.

—Nunca has estado con adolescentes —dijo Palmon. Como si supiera. Como si las palabras no fuesen ecos de otras tantas que escuchó una vez.

Mimi se rio.

—Todo será delicioso y nuestros amigos comen mucho, especialmente Taichi. Y Agumon, sin duda. Todo saldrá bien mañana. No deberían estar tan preocupadas.

—¡Es que es nuestro primer aniversario en el Mundo Digital! —Palmon se las ingeniaba para transmitir el aire soñador de manera espectacular. Tenía gusto por lo dramático—. Y por fin estaremos todos juntos. El año pasado no pudimos.

Mimi había pensando en ello.

El año anterior, tras la crisis del Digimon Kaiser y toda la revolución de los D3 —como Koushiro los había bautizado— ellos habían compartido la tradición sin poder abrir la puerta al Mundo Digital. Por ello habían acordado repetir la experiencia, esta vez en el hogar de sus digimon aprovechando que los digivices nuevos estaban en pleno funcionamiento y podían viajar sin problemas entre ambos universos. Había sido un éxito en la crisis mundial de diciembre.

—¿Crees que deberíamos hacer que sea una celebración… más general? —preguntó Mimi, observando una breve discusión entre Palmon y Piyomon sobre cuántos terminarían siendo en el encuentro—. Quiero decir, para todos los niños del mundo que ahora tienen a su compañero digimon. Somos… ¿cuántos dijo Koushiro?

Sora no recordaba el número, solo que había crecido exponencialmente y que continuaba haciéndolo. Le dio a la cuestión la importancia que merecía.

Durante años, el primer día de agosto había sido algo que le pertenecía a ellos, algo que compartían y que era único para los ocho de ellos. Eso había cambiado gradualmente, sin que se dieran cuenta. No fue hasta fines del 2000 que Koushiro supo que había _otros_ niños con digimon y sólo mucho más tarde se creó la red mundial que los enlazaba a todos. Incluso entonces ellos no tenían contacto abierto y eran pocos conocidos. Si bien no había sido un secreto lo que significaba el primero de agosto, había sido únicamente de ellos en muchas formas.

No fue sino hasta que tuvieron que reencontrarse con la historia —compartir sus _emblemas_— que alcanzaron a incluir a otros tantos. La gira con Imperialdramon y el posterior enfrentamiento con Vamdemon por supuesto, le habían dado más identidad a los otros rostros. Y habían traído nuevos rostros.

Eran una gran red conectada _y_ funcional ahora.

—Creo que sería lindo que hagamos algo así —opinó Piyomon.

—Es cierto… —Sora estuvo de acuerdo—. No sé si todos consideremos por los horarios, pero el Mundo Digital está abierto en todas partes del mundo ahora y quizá algún día podamos hacer una celebración para todos… ¿Recuerdas en diciembre? Podríamos hacer algo también para esa fecha. Quiero decir, ese día tal vez represente a más…

Mimi lo pensó. Era una idea a considerar.

En diciembre se había abierto el Mundo Digital para todos.

Agosto, sin embargo…

El primero de agosto era de ellos.

—Koushiro me hizo pensar en ello, aunque sin querer ¿sabes? Él estaba hablando de lo mucho que había crecido la red y recordé algo que le dije a Michael cuando recién me mudé. El primero de agosto fue unir más a los digimon con nuestro mundo también.

—Sé de algunos de nosotros a quienes les encantará la idea de que sea algo grande —comentó Sora, divertida.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa. —Hikari y sus vídeos sobre los digimon se han vuelto muy populares.

—Y Takeru me comentó la idea de crear un blog también... Bueno, Koushiro pensó hacerlo pero ya lo conoces…

Las dos se fijaron en el reloj. —¿Crees que falta mucho para que termine?

—Según la receta faltan unos minutos —replicó—. Pero esto será lo último que hagamos, Mimi. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—¿Por qué estás usando ese tono acusador conmigo, Sora?

* * *

**08:48 a.m**

Los números del reloj digital parecían acusadores en la penumbra.

_—_¡Daisuke!

Chibimon saltó sobre la cama un par de veces en un vano intento por capturar la atención de su compañero. Si él había hecho el esfuerzo de no quedarse hasta tarde en los juegos de video para no quedarse dormido, entonces Daisuke tampoco debería poder quedarse en la cama. A los dos les gustaba dormir.

Considerando, además, que tenían un compromiso.

Un compromiso importante.

_Proyecto 1-8._

El memorial de Odaiba.

Daisuke no llegaba tarde a la escuela gracias a que Hikari pasaba a buscarlo todas las mañanas pero la convivencia le había enseñado a Chibimon que si no había alguien que le recordase a su amigo que debía levantarse, entonces él podía ignorar olímpicamente lo que ocurría fuera de su ventana.

Chibimon oyó la protesta. Vio que Daisuke se giraba sobre la cama y hundía la cabeza en la almohada. En las vacaciones, era imposible levantarlo a la primera.

Tenía suerte de que Chibimon fuese insistente y no se diese por vencido. Era algo que compartían. —¡Daisuke, levántate! ¡Se supone que a las nueve tenemos que ir al Mundo Digital!

Si bien Daisuke y Chibimon _(V-mon)_ se habían conocido en marzo del año anterior, y no en agosto, ese detalle resultaba irrelevante en el gran panorama de las cosas compartidas.

Takeru, Hikari y los demás los habían invitado al festejo del primero de agosto, haciéndolos parte de ello y procurándoles algo más que memorias secretas. Ken había recibido el primero de agosto con la misma serena sonrisa con la que había recibido la invitación navideña de Iori. Eso era lo que significaba ese día. Todos ellos, a pesar de no haber empezado el camino el mismo día, lo transitaban juntos.

En marzo, Daisuke, Iori y Miyako tenían su pequeña celebración a modo de recordatorio. Pero era agradable que pudieran celebrar juntos, sin embargo.

Se preguntó si la celebración seguiría creciendo.

—¡Es primero de agosto! —cantó Chibimon.

Daisuke se enderezó bruscamente en la cama, empujando las sábanas fuera del camino. —¡Estoy despierto!

Chibimon se rio.

—¡Vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Deberías haberme despertado antes, Chibimon —protestó—. Les prometí a todos que llegaríamos bien.

Chibimon lo miró. —_Nu-uh_. Es tu culpa. Te dije que deberías haberte puesto la alarma.

—Jun se queja si lo hago.

—Solo porque no te levantas enseguida y la dejas sonando —le recordó el digimon—. No se quejaría si te despertases cuando suena.

Daisuke resopló.

—¿De qué lado estás?

Chibimon pestañeó. —Del tuyo, siempre.

La sonrisa que recibió en respuesta era un amanecer inesperado, un suave gesto que le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Daisuke! —La voz de Jun se atenuaba por la distancia—. ¡Tus amigos están aquí! ¡Dicen que sabían que serías un irresponsable! ¿Qué es lo que se suponía que iban a hacer hoy?

* * *

**11:56 a.m**

—Takeru me dijo que Jou fue un héroe —corroboró Hikari. Era difícil distinguir los distintos matices en su voz pero, sin duda, parecía sincera. Ella solía parecerlo, siempre.

—_Síp_ —dijo Gomamon. La certeza absoluta en su voz maravilló a Jou—. Es así como te dije. No tendrías a tu compañero de digievolución DNA de no ser por nosotros, Iori. Jou _siempre_ arriesgaba su vida por Takeru.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Iori, curioso.

No era una sorpresa escuchar la inquietud en su voz. Iori, desde que Jou lo había conocido, era con quien más conexión sentía y quizá podía decir que el sentimiento era mutuo. No estaba seguro si se debía al hecho de que compartían el emblema o simplemente su personalidad le ayudaba a congeniar con él. No era algo que cuestionase, en realidad.

—Puedo nombrar al menos dos veces en las que Jou estuvo en riesgo de morir por Takeru —insistió Gomamon, dándole una sonrisa a Iori y a Hikari. El resto del grupo estaba un poco disperso—. En la primera, Yamato logró que Gabumon digievolucionase y acabase la situación… pero en la segunda fui yo.

Sintió un pequeño _déjà vu_ por un momento.

El año pasado, para la misma fecha, se habían reunido para contarle a sus "herederos" cómo habían sido sus aventuras. No habían hablado de todo lo que les pasó entonces —no habían tenido ni tiempo ni tantas ganas de hacerlo— y se había sorprendido gratamente cuando Iori empezó a preguntar un poco más de su experiencia personal en ese nuevo encuentro. Las conversaciones indistintas fluían a su alrededor y no se trataba de un momento solemne como había sido la primera vez que habló de ello.

Él estaba contento por el momento.

—Eso no fue tan así, Gomamon.

Hikari se volvió hacia ellos, intrigada. —La segunda vez fue después de que encontraron a Wizardmon, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál era la primera?

—La otra fue con lo del restaurante de Digitamamon —le recordó Takeru. Todas esas historias Hikari las sabía de segunda mano.

—_Oh_.

Takeru se volvió hacia Gomamon, sonriendo. —Y no es mi culpa que Patamon no haya reaccionado ante el peligro que corría mi vida. Angemon realmente no aparecía hasta el último momento. Y bueno…, MagnaAngemon también.

—Puede que sea porque es el digimon de la esperanza —observó Iori. Su mirada intrigada se detuvo en Patamon por un instante.

A pesar que Takeru alzó los hombros, sus ojos sostenían el mismo brillo divertido. —Lo único que sé es que era el último en digievolucionar. Siempre. ¡Incluso Hikari y Tailmon lo hicieron antes que él! Era muy injusto.

Patamon no podía quedarse callado por más tiempo. —¡Pero siempre fui el más fuerte!

Lo indignado que sonaba despertó algunas risas a su alrededor.

—Técnicamente eres más fuerte contra digimon oscuros, así que solamente era casualidad.

—¡Qué malo eres, Takeru!

—No pelees con tu digimon, Takeru —dijo Hikari, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro contradecía la intención de sus palabras. Estaba sosteniendo una bandeja con bocadillos en dirección a Tailmon—. ¿Quieres comer un poco más?

Tailmon sacudió la cabeza. —No, muchas gracias.

—Es cierto —acordó Takeru, ignorando felizmente el regaño de su mejor amiga—. Igualmente un día te voy a pedir que cuentes todas esas cosas de nuevo, Jou. Me encantaría comparar todas las notas que tengo sobre lo que pasó. Le preguntaré a mi hermano y Gabumon, incluso. A todos. No sé si todo es como lo recuerdo...

Jou le sonrió, divertido. No era la primera vez que escuchaba de ese proyecto. —Seguro que te inventaste cosas, siempre tuviste esa imaginación extraña.

—Con Takeru nunca se sabe hasta qué punto es cierta una historia.

Armadimon ladeó la cabeza. —¿Imaginación extraña?

—¡Tenías que oírlo tratando de adivinar en lo que me convertiría cuando todavía no había digievolucionado la primera vez! —añadió Patamon, la risa burbujeando en su tono.

* * *

**02:16 p.m.**

Ken todavía no recordaba la primera vez que había estado en el Mundo Digital. Las imágenes que llevaba en la memoria eran borrones furiosos y puntos brillantes. Sus recuerdos se reducían a Wormmon, sus palabras cálidas y el peso que tenía en sus brazos, a una tormenta de arena que los rondaba. Y al dolor, un dolor en su cuello que no supo de qué se trataba hasta mucho más tarde. De todos esos detalles, Wormmon era lo único _real_. Era una contante de una forma que pocas cosas en su vida lo eran. Era un elemento familiar, un ancla, incluso ahora mientras lo veía jugar con los bebés a la distancia.

Aprovechando el tiempo en el Mundo Digital, algo que habían hecho en menor medida desde el año pasado pero rara vez todos ellos juntos, Takeru había insistido en que pasasen un rato por la Ciudad del Comienzo para visitar a Elecmon y a los bebés. Habían estado de acuerdo, todos. Habían estado de acuerdo porque, según les habían narrado, fue el último lugar en el que estuvieron juntos en agosto de 1999. Fue el lugar en el que se dieron cuenta que el Mundo Digital estaba renaciendo y que ellos habían salvado ese universo de datos.

La mayoría había salido corriendo para jugar con los bebés digimon, algunos se habían acercado a los digihuevos con la intención de darles calor y caricias —un método, según Takeru y Patamon, que ayudaba en el nacimiento. Y Ken…

—¿Todo está bien, Ken? —le había preguntado Daisuke. Él nunca fallaba en preguntar.

—Sí, estoy bien. —La sonrisa fue honesta, clara y fácil—. Ve a jugar con los demás.

Ken no había podido protestar, no había querido, pero una parte de él recordó vívidamente lo que había pasado la última vez que había estado allí. Fue un paso de regreso a la luz entonces, de alguna forma. Las palabras de los bebés digimon —sus acusaciones— resonaron por un momento en sus oídos pero, al mismo tiempo, podía visualizar el momento preciso en el que Wormmon había regresado a su vida. Y la memoria no hacía más que traerle paz. Algo parecido a lo que había visto con BelialVamdemon, esa ilusión que Daisuke y Wormmon y los demás ayudaron a quebrar.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

—¡Ken! —La voz de Miyako vibró en el campo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Ken sonrió al verla moviendo los brazos en su dirección. Estaba acompañada de Sora y Mimi y varios grupos de bebés digimon—. ¡Inténtalo! Creo que esto te encantará.

Sora le dio un digihuevo con una sonrisa cálida y Ken sintió un peso maravilloso en sus manos. La última vez que había sostenido un digihuevo a punto de romperse era el de Wormmon.

La Ciudad del Comienzo era una ciudad de milagros. Y oportunidades.

* * *

**04:44 p.m.**

—Iori es un niño inteligente —declaró Armadimon con orgullo. Iori sintió que su rostro se calentaba un poco—. Estoy seguro que su equipo ganará.

—Tú no vas a pertenecer a su equipo —le recordó Hawkmon—. No deberías decir eso.

—Y él no es más inteligente que Koushiro —opinó Tentomon—. Él ganará si se trata de adivinar cosas.

—Tentomon…

Iori notó que Koushiro también se ruborizaba ante los halagos.

—Pero eso es trampa. ¡Ninguno de los chicos es tan inteligente como Koushiro!

Mimi se cruzó de brazos. —Gracias por eso, Palmon.

—Lo siento, Mimi.

—¡Yo estoy en el equipo de Koushiro!

—Ya dijimos que los equipos se harán por sorteos...

Iori escuchó que Sora soltaba una pequeña risita antes de dar un paso al frente. A ninguno le sorprendía verla a ella tomar las riendas de una situación que amenazaba con salirse de control. Si Taichi era quien tomaba las riendas del grupo en general, indiscutiblemente Sora era su segundo al mando en muchos niveles. Era a ella a quienes recurrían y ella era la única que podía serenar una disputa con alzando la voz apenas un poco. Koushiro también, de alguna forma.

—La idea de este juego es separarnos en grupos que no se acostumbran normalmente, mezclarnos y divertirnos —dijo Sora—. No importa realmente quien gana.

—¿Cómo que no _importa_?

Miyako le dio un codazo a Daisuke en represalia. Iori se sonrió al ver que levantaba el pulgar en dirección a Sora. Taichi se rio por un momento antes de que Yamato también le tocase el brazo para que se controlase.

—¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba este juego? —preguntó Agumon. Habían jugado a muchas cosas ese día.

—Es la búsqueda del tesoro —les recordó Jou.

—Es sencillo… Básicamente hay que buscar algo escondido —dijo Koushiro—. Hay pistas por todo el lugar. Nos dan una pista con un acertijo y al adivinar vamos encontrando otras pistas y al final hacia el tesoro. Si es que las adivinan todos los enigmas. Como somos muchos, nos dividiremos y habrá más de una cosa para encontrar… para que no nos aburramos.

—¿Quién escribió las pistas?

—El señor Gennai nos hizo el favor de esconder las cosas y escribir las pistas. Tenemos tres posibilidades para pedir detalles en cada una…

—Creo que nos llevará toda la tarde, entonces. Espero que le hayas dicho a Gennai que no sean muy complicadas.

—No lo son.

Miyako sacudió la cabeza. —No sean así. Es más original que seguir los planes de Taichi y Daisuke: jugar _toda_ la tarde al futbol.

—¡Oye!

Patamon se posó en el hombro de Koushiro. —¿Qué dice la primera pista?

—Primero vamos a sortear los equipos —le dijo Takeru a su compañero—. No seas impaciente. Vamos, Iori, vas primero-

* * *

**07:49 p.m.**

Sora recordó otra escena similar. Fue en sus primeras aventuras, esas que solo pocos compartían, y una ola de nostalgia la invadió.

Hikari siempre llevaba la cámara en su cuello, pero no era ella la que la sostenía en ese momento ni la que les había pedido a todos que se agrupasen para tomar una foto. Ella le había pedido a Gennai que los tomase a todos ahora que la calma había suavizado las discusiones sobre quién realmente había ganado el juego del tesoro —el grupo de Miyako tenía buenos argumentos pero era cierto que el de Daisuke había llegado primero— y que luego cambiarían de sitio y ella sostendría la cámara para que su mentor no quedase excluido.

La imagen de aquel verano, de aquel primero de agosto, Koushiro la había recuperado y le había dado una copia a cada uno. Los ocho tenían esa imagen, una cada uno. En sus primeras aventuras, fue la única prueba que perduró. La que quedó con ellos. Fue el recuerdo materializado, algo a lo que aferrarse.

Sora la tenía en el escritorio de su habitación, a aquella foto. Solía mirarla detenidamente, en ocasiones. En esos momentos en lo que echaba de menos a Piyomon tanto que dolía. O cuando pensaba que lo había pasado se estaba convirtiendo en algo vago, fácil de olvidar. Cuando temía olvidar que ella no era la persona que había sido.

A Sora no le gustaban muchas cosas de la _vieja_ Sora, la que era antes de ese viaje. O, mejor dicho, le gustaba más la Sora que había sido _después_ de ese viaje.

—Después nos darás una copia a todos de la foto, ¿verdad, Hikari? —dudó Miyako.

—Claro —replicó ella, con una sonrisa fácil.

—Yo quiero las fotos que son vergonzosas también —dijo Takeru.

—¿Qué fotos vergonzosas? —cuestionó Daisuke—. ¡Hikari no saca fotos vergonzosas!

—Eso es lo que _tú_ crees.

Este primero de agosto prometía ser el primero de una cadena. No una despedida, como el de 1999. Este se sentía diferente, diferente al del 2000. Al del 2001. Al del 2002. Se sentía... no como un memorial, algo que debía homenajear lo pasado. No era simplemente un día en el calendario que servía de recordatorio, un momento en sus vidas que estaba endurecido en el tiempo. Era más como… una continuación. Para todos.

El futuro.

_Su_ futuro.

* * *

**N/A:** Tenía ganas de escribir para esta fecha y este es el resultado de abrir un documento en blanco. ¡Feliz primero de agosto!


End file.
